


Harry’s Resurgence

by orphan_account



Series: Spitefix [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demigod Harry Potter, Don't Like Don't Read, Hermione Granger Bashing, Severus Snape Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This follows on from Harry’s Delusion, chapter 2 of HGSS Drabbles
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Severus Snape/life in Azkaban
Series: Spitefix [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143023





	Harry’s Resurgence

Harry snuck out of Azkaban in the animagical form of a fox, granted him by Uriel his genitor. It had been three years since he’d been sentenced to Azkaban for trying to dissolve the false bond between Hermione and Snape. He now knew,thanks to the training of Uriel,that the Lord of the Universe had meant for Hermione and Ron to get married and Severus,heir to Hell,to die in Azkaban. This would end all hatred among humanity,as it is not natural for humans to hate each other and all racism,sexism,nationalism,homophobia etc comes from Satan. 

Harry made his way to the Ministry and by means of imperioed dreams compelled Minister Shacklebolt to turn to his side. Soon the Weasleys flocked to him. 

———

Hermione walked to the door. There stood Auror Fionn MacGrath. “Ms Granger,you and Mr Snape are under arrest.”

The shocked pair was transported to Azkaban to await trial. They were given Harry’s old cell to share.

————-

In court,Harry proved Severus’ unholy ancestry before the crowds. Many magicals and muggles clamored for his death. Gabriel descended into the court on a fiery cloud and ripped Severus’ magic from him. At the end of the trial did the Pope personally sentence Severus to Azkaban. The blocks binding humanity snapped and all hatred was no more. The Union of Humankind was declared in Paris.

As humanity worked together to ensure a brighter tomorrow for all,Severus died painfully in Azkaban prison. The angels execrated his soul, the holy version of a dementor kiss.

The dark supporters were sentenced to live as muggles forever. The dark creatures were all hunted down. Soon the dark legacy of Slytherin was forgotten.

Hermione,in tears,married Ron the day after her parents disowned her. She bore him 101 children over the course of their 260 year marriage. After his death she was sentenced to Azkaban until time itself came to an end. She would be the last prisoner there.

Harry and Ginny had 7 beautiful children.

All was well.


End file.
